


Waylaid

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Emperor Ren, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux has his whole life planned out, with his knight and protector at his side. Hux never expected anyone would try and waylay those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, but yet I'm not. I had so much fun writing this (at 4am), and it even made me cry. Please, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Morning light had just begun to creep through the cracks of the drawn curtains of the emperor's quarters. The disturbance of the light that usually roused the Emperor himself from sleep, was blocked by that of the body of his Knight and Protector. The very man he had happily married just months ago. Already, they had a serigate mother for their child. The heir to the thrown once Emperor Brendol Hux II was through with his rein over the galaxy. 

With his hands resting on his Knight's shoulder blades as he hovered over him, Hux could feel the slight warmth of the sunlight against his knuckles. In contrast to the burning, sweat slicked skin of that of his lover in their post-coital bliss. The two had been up for hours now, tangled in the sheets, almost lazily making love and enjoying the closeness of one another. Now, Kylo Ren, the man he once loathed but now couldn't live a day without, lay sprawled above him with his head on his chest. His unruly block locks, sticking to Hux's sweat slick skin and tickling his lips and nose. As uncomfortable as it was to be lying, sweltering by the heat of his lover's body, Hux couldn't convince himself to move. Ren had long fallen asleep, leaving the Emperor to run his fingers through the knight's black curls until finally settling on his back. And now, Hux found himself being lulled to sleep by the gentle breathing of the man that held him so close.

When the Emperor finally did rouse from sleep, he was left alone in the huge expanse of his bed. His Knight nowhere to be seen in his quarters. It wasn't always that Ren woke before his Emperor. When he did, however, it was usually to meet with Snoke and the other Knights of Ren. Hux would be showering by himself that morning, but he smiled at the fact that Ren had already laid his towels and robes out for his Emperor before he left. It was those small gestures that always made Hux's chest swell with love and pride for his beloved Knight and husband.

Dressed in his usual white robes with gold accents, Hux moved to draw back the curtains from the balcony doors. Sunlight quickly filled the quarters, along with a pleasantly warm breeze when he opened the doors. The day was much like the one he and Ren married on. Clear blue skys above, and a breeze that carried an earthy scent of the planet that Hux found himself to be fond of. Hux could still see clearly, Ren standing before him in his pristine armor. Mask long forgotten with only the scar from StarKiller base that marred the pale flesh of his face. Holding Hux's hand in his own, Ren delivered his vows of love and protection to his Emperor as he slid the black metal band onto Hux's finger. The black band being recycled metal from the Finalizer, once it was put out of commission when Hux took his rightful place on the thrown of the galaxy. Hux's whole army was at their feet, Ren's Knights surrounding the two. Though, it was if it was just the two of them. Taking on the galaxy together. Not as just the Emperor and his Knight, but as beloved husbands to one another.

"My Emperor," Hux turned to a Knight of Ren, maskless and carrying a tray with tea. It was unusual for any of Ren's Knights to be bringing him his tea, but he overlooked that. Thinking that Ren must have sent them. "Lord Ren will be here shortly. He was meeting with General Phasma."

"Thank you, you may set the tea on the table then be on your way."

Hux turned his back, his eyes scoping the courtyard below. His mind, however, was on Ren and the General. Phasma had long since agreed to carry a child for Hux and Ren. Even when Hux was still General and commanding aboard the Finalizer. Now that he and Ren were married, the two decided not long after the wedding, that Phasma would carry the Emperor's child. An heir to his thrown, and one that would carry on Ren's legacy as the next leader of the Knights of Ren. Though Hux would never say it out loud, he was more than thrilled to be finally having a family with Ren. After so many years of war and struggling for peace, the two of them could finally settle down and relax. They could begin their chain of Emperors and Empresses that would long rule the galaxy.

"You're tea is getting cold, Emperor."

A smile graced the Emperor's pink lips. His back was turned to Ren, but he could feel the man grinning at him. Which only meant that he was projecting his thoughts once again. It never failed to amuse Ren when his Emperor would be projecting his thoughts, with every little detail so vivid in his mind.

"Good morning to you as well," Hux smiled, turning to walk over to his husband. "Or was this morning's love-making your way of greeting me?"

"I'll wake you up every morning that way, if it's what my Emperor wishes," Ren wrapped his arms around Hux's lean waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I come bearing news. Great news."

At a small table on the balcony, Ren sat before his Emperor, watching him sip his tea. His own cup sitting untouched on the table's surface. He had never been fond of tea. Hux, however, requested tea with every meal. The man would even walk his palace with tea in his hand. As a way to relax him, Ren supposed.

"Now," Hux set the saucer and tea cup back on the table and met Ren's eyes. "What's this great news you have for me."

"General Phasma was seen by our medical staff this morning," Ren was watching Hux's eyes. Waiting for a reaction when he delivered the news. However, when Hux's brows creased with his eyes downcast, Ren leaned forward in his seat. "Hux, are you-"

"Something's wrong," the man's breathing had begun to pick up, the color draining from his face. With a hand braced on his chest, Hux stood ubruptly. The hand on his chest moving to his neck as he felt his throat swelling, cutting off his oxygen supply. "H-help," it was a barely audible plead as he fell to his knees.

Ren was at his side, pulling his struggling husband against him and doing anything he could possibly to help. His efforts fruitless. Hux was slowly suffocating in his husband's arms, arching his back and withering as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. Ren hadn't even realized he was screaming, begging anyone who may have still been listening, to help him. All the while, in his arms, Hux gasped, his eyes wide with fear and bearing into Ren's. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, soaking into Ren's robes that he clutched tightly in his hands. Their eyes met, both looking terrified, but it was the only way Hux could tell Ren, one last time, that he loved him. When he finally welt limp in his husband's hold, his eyes lifeless, Ren froze.

"Hux," Ren's voice cracked, a broken sob leaving his lips when he gently shook his husband. "H-hux, please, w-wake up!" He leaned foward, holding Hux's lifeless body and sobbed against the still chest. The heartbeat that always lulled him to sleep on the worst of nights, completely silent.

He was screaming again. Screaming, his body trembling, and pushing away those who had finally arrived, with Hux's body still held tightly against him. Nobody could get close enough to help. The staff could only stand back and watch in horror as the night sobbed and rocked the Emperor's lifeless back and forth. His shaking fingers gently carding through the ginger locks. Those surround the Knight could hear him whispering, begging through his sobs for his Emperor back. When General Phasma pushed through the crowd of horrified staff, she rushed to Ren's side, falling to her knees beside the Knight.

"Ren, what the hell happened?" The General's voice wavered, tears welling in her blue eyes when they settle on the lifeless Emperor and her beloved friend.

"He was poisoned," Ren finally managed to speak through a sob. "I'll find out who, and tear them apart."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried reading through this, but I may have missed a few mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"MY LOVER, MY HUSBAND, WAS POISONED!" Ren screamed up at Snoke, jaw clenched so hard that he could hear his teeth grinding together. "Ripped away from me, and you can't do a thing to help justify the death of the Emperor?!"

Somewhere in the palace, Hux lay lifeless, the medical staff preparing him for his funeral and memorial service. Which Ren would have to suffer through, while whom every poisoned his Husband still stalked through the palace.

"Though the Emperor's death was untimely, that leaves me to my rightful place on the throne," Snoke glared down at Ren. "You should have expected this, boy. Instead, you let your gaurd down. Too blinded by love to even see that the killer was one of your own Knights!"

The massive rooms doors opened to reveal Kylo's knights walking into the room. Masks in place, and weapons drawn against their leader. Kylo glared up at Snoke, fists clenched at his side. He was completely helpless. He by himself, nor the entire army of the First Order, could take on such powerful beings of the force. 

"You will be a slave at my side, Kylo Ren. That's all you've ever been," Snoke said, moving to stand before Ren. "Kneel to your Emperor."

Ren didn't move. His eyes glared into Snoke's. Before he could breath a word, Ren's body was being painfully contorted. Snoke using the force to send Ren to his kneel before him, at the same time, force his arms behind his back until Ren's left arm was pulled from the socket. To keep from screaming, Ren grit his teeth, growling  and cursing at Snoke. His knights, the men he was once proud to have at his side, stood back and watched their once leader be torn apart.

"Your Knights will teach you discipline," Ren was seized by the chin roughly, and shoved onto his back. When he landed on his separated arm, Ren let out a scream, clutching his shoulder in a way to somehow ease the pain. His dark eyes looked up to meet the lifeless masks of his once loyal followers. All of them looked down at Ren, their weapons just inches from his face.

"Traitorous bastards, all of you!" Ren screamed and slowly pulled himself to his feet. Breathing heavily and clutching his useless arm. "Do what you will, but I will never submit! I am loyal to only Brendol Hux-Ren II!"

"Kill him," Snoke ordered from behind Ren.

Ren shut his eyes, seething, and focusing on those vivid images of Hux in his mind. The one that stuck out the most to Ren, being the one of he and Hux when they wed. Hux's green/blue eyes gazing into his, his pink lips turned up in a smile, and his hair, perfectly styled with his crown placed upon his head. Beautiful, Ren could hear himself telling Hux. When Ren opened his eyes and stared lifeless ahead, he could have sworn he heard Hux calling out to him, felt his warm touch on his now tear stained cheeks. Someone was calling his name. He heard Brendol, then a woman. But he couldn't see a thing. Nothing back darkness engulfed him.

"Lord Ren."

"Wake up, my Lord."

Phasma.

"What," Ren felt the fine silk sheets of he and Hux's shared bed around him. The warmth from the sunlight uncomfortably warm. He wasn't on the floor of Snoke's citadel, being torn apart by his own Knights of Ren. He wasn't dead. "What the hell happened?"

Phasma placed he hand gently on Ren's pale cheek. The knight's had carried Ren to Phasma's quarters after the were through with Snoke. And Ren, spent the rest of the evening in the medbay. Having his left arm mended and put back into place.

"Your Knights saved you from Snoke and destroyed him," the woman spoke quietly, just knowing Ren had a migraine by the look on his face. "The medical staff had to reconstruct your shoulder, and you have a few broken ribs from, I'm guessing a force hold."

Slowly, Ren opened his eyes to the quarters he and Hux shared. Everything still in place as Hux had left it. And Ren intended to keep it that way. Once the funeral would be over, Ren would have the balcony doors sealed, and the doors locked. If Hux's presence still remained in his palace (which Ren knew it did), he could have he and Ren's shared quarters. As if nothing had ever happened to him.

Ren shuffled in bed slightly, hissing in pain when pain shot from his shoulder and down his arm. His right arm, thankfully, was not injured and he moved it so it rested at the swell of Phasma's stomach. With his head resting on the pillows, Ren kept his eyes closed as he felt the slight flutter of Hux's child underneath his finger tips. 

"Are you going to take his place on the throne?"

"I don't know," dark eyes fluttered open to meet phasma's gaze. "If I do, it will only be until this one," Ren poked at phasma's stomach, causing the usually strict woman to smile. "Is capable of taking his place."

A frown creased Ren's lips at that thought. He never got the chance to tell Hux he'd be having a son. That frown soon turned to a scowl. The Knights of Ren would have to be punished for their double-cross. And the only punishment That seemed fitting to Ren for killing his Emperor and husband, was death. 

"General," Ren sat himself up. "Have your stormtroopers hold the Knights of Ren in the courtyard and prepare them for execution. 

Phasma squared her shoulders at Ren's commanding tone. Though she was pregnant, nothing stopped the woman from commanding her men. "Sir, the Emperor's funeral is in an hour."

"I know, and their death will be a gift to my beloved." 

 

Just as Ren suspected, most of his knights pleaded for their life. Those who remained silent told him just who double-crossed him and who was still loyal. No matter, Ren wasn't about to show any mercy. He was in his robes that were similar to those he wore on Starkiller, his left arm in a sling. In his right hand, he ignited his saber and glared down at his knights, bound and on their knees. Prior to their execution, they were given a force depressant. Leaving them weakened and useless against Ren. 

As Ren beheaded every Knight at his feet, Hux was taken to his final resting place by officers of the First Order and Stormtroopers. Ren would get to say his final goodbyes in private, satisfied with the fact that whomever killed Hux, was now dead. 

Phasma was called to remove Ren from Hux's burial sight, being that he had fallen asleep leaning against a statue of Brendol Hux-Ren II. 

"Ren," Phasma leaned down and moved a stray piece of hair from the Knight's (soon to be Emperor) face, rousing him from sleep. "I'm worried about you."

"'M fine," it was mumbled, as if Ren were still half asleep as he got to his feet.


End file.
